There's Nobody Else
by yourslytherinbitch
Summary: Canon compliant one shot, ignoring the epilogue of course. Hermione and Draco get together after the war, but for how long? Angsty, songfic based on You Be Tails, I'll Be Sonic by A Day To Remember. Enjoy!


**A/N So this songfic is gonna be a little different than usual. First of all, it's the only one so far that no one has requested. I was just listening to this song before, and thinking about how fitting it would be for a Dramione break up. Secondly, I usually use the song as inspiration and will include a line of lyrics here and there, but I love the way this song is written so much, that I'm going to try using lyrics as dialogue and see what happens! Hope you enjoy it!**

Draco was a mess. That was the best way to describe it. Hermione had broken off their 6 month long engagement after the biggest fight the pair had ever seen, worse than anything they'd experienced during their Hogwarts days, unlikely as it sounds. So for the last three months, Draco had been a shell of a man. He left no time to himself, and always kept busy. It was the only way he could fight the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. When he was alone, it was like he was staring into a mirror. He no longer knew the person inside and without Hermione in his life, it had never been clearer to him.

On the twelfth Monday since she had left him, Draco Apparated home from work, to find his beautiful fiancé- _ex_-fiancé- walking out of their bedroom- _his_ bedroom- with a box. She dropped it when she saw him, with the _smash _of what he guessed to be a photo frame inside. "Draco…" she breathed out.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked hopefully.  
"I thought you'd still be at the Ministry," she said, reaching down to pick up the box. "There were a few things missing from what I packed, so I figured I had probably left them here… I'll get out of your way now," she said, starting to walk around him to the Apparation point. However, he grabbed her arm before she got there.  
"I miss you."

Hermione froze, before bracing her shoulders and turning to face him.  
"Draco-" she began, but he cut her off.  
"I miss your family, and our Sunday night dinners with them, and I miss all our friends, even Scar Head and Weasel!" he exclaimed, grasping her tighter.  
"I can't do this right now," she sighed, attempting to free herself from him. "I need to get back home-" but his grip wasn't loosening. "Draco. We are over."  
"I don't want us to be."

"Us being together was a nightmare. I mean, if you had to do it over, would you do it over again?" she asked, as though the answer was an obvious _no_.  
"I would," he replied without hesitation. "It obviously meant something more to me than it did to you," he added bitterly, avoiding her eyes. Hermione didn't know how to respond, so she gently put down the box, and pressed her palm against his cheek.

His face softened under her touch. "'Mione, there's a hole in my heart where you used to be," he whispered, dejectedly, eyes closing as he held on tight to her free hand. After a few quiet seconds, he reopened them, looking down at their clasped hands. "I know that I brought this all on my self. I know that I wasn't good enough for you. But being with you felt like maybe I wasn't condemned to suffer alone for all the things I've done. And it's like… now that you're gone, a whole part of me is missing."

"That's not fair. Don't try to guilt me into coming back. I _tried, _Draco, I really tried to make us a life here," she argued.  
"I know you did!" he replied angrily.  
"But our foundation was built on sand. Built on the idea that somehow, we could work as a couple. Draco, our relationship was _too_ consuming. There was no time to stop and think, or to run from it until… until the damage was done," she sighed, motioning to the pair of them.

"You always had the upper hand though. You could, and did, leave whenever you wanted. I could never have walked away from us. I would have stayed with you through all the issues and arguments. Even now, while you're here, picking up the last of your things, even now I want nothing more than for you to just stay. To try again, for us," Draco begged.

_No, _she thought. _Remember how often you fought, how difficult it was to live with someone who depended so much on you? _"Draco," she started sternly. The look in his eyes forced her to use a more gentle tone. He seemed so fragile. "Draco, I still wish you the best of luck. And please don't think that all we had was a waste of time. I couldn't forget you if I tried," she murmured with a sad smile.  
His shoulders slumped, and his expression darkened.

"You killed what was left of the good in me, you know?" he chuckled darkly with a grimace, backing away from her, and turning to walk into the bedroom. With his silent dismissal, Hermione called after him, the concern she still had for him shining through.  
"Draco, are you going to be okay?"

"I'm _tired_, 'Mione," he emphasised. "So please, just let me be broken," he pleaded.  
"You're not broken. You'll move on and be fine soon enough," she encouraged. He put a hand up to stop her.  
"Look at the mess that's in front of me," he said figuratively.  
Knowing the road he was about to go down, Hermione tried to distract him. "Draco, no other words need to be spoken, okay?"  
"No, Hermione. It's not okay. I ruined the only good thing I had going on in my life, and I've got nobody else to blame, though I've tried. Tried keeping all of my past mistakes held inside, and I still lost you in the end," he mumbled.

She was feeling overwhelmed, and seeing Draco like this made her completely nervous. He sounded like he was about to crumble, and Hermione knew neither of them would handle it well. "I need to get out of here. See you around, Malfoy," she said, before walking to the Apparation point without looking back.

Prior to Apparating, she heard him. "I'll live with regret for my whole life," he whispered to himself, before a loud _crack!_ filled the room and she was gone.

**A/N I know I kind of made Draco seem pathetic, and Hermione seem like a bitch, but I can totally see Draco being an emotional wreck after the war, who doesn't know how to deal with anything. Along comes Hermione, this lovely young woman who's witnessed the same terrible things he has. Idk, I can just imagine him completely unloading all his problems on her, and relying on her to keep him sane. Conversely, I guess Hermione would eventually feel overwhelmed, like she was drowning in Draco's emotions but not dealing with her own, and to me that just seems like a really unhealthy relationship that Hermione wouldn't put up with for too long. I don't know how much I like this, but I hope you did sooooo... **  
**HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND THANK YOU FOR READING!**


End file.
